Achievement
Achievements are badges you earn for achieving certain goals, and each one increases the amount of milk you have (except shadow achievements). They were introduced in version 1.026. As of version 2.021, there are 439 normal achievements and 14 shadow achievements (plus 4 dungeon achievements only obtainable in the Dungeons beta). The number shown on the stats page represents the normal achievements, which are counted by default. Shadow achievements are uncounted until they are earned, and are then shown as (+1) (if 1 shadow achievement is earned, for example) next to the number of normal achievements. Normal Achievements Cookies baked in one ascension Cookies baked per second CpS boosted by Golden or Wrath Cookie effects, the Shimmering Veil or the Golden Switch boost, is not applicable for these achievements. CpS drain by Wrinkler withering does not affect the ability to earn these achievements. Clicking Building achievements Cursor Grandma Farm Mine Factory Bank Temple Wizard Tower Shipment Alchemy Lab Portal Time Machine Antimatter Condenser Prism Chancemaker Fractal Engine Javascript Console Total buildings and upgrades Golden cookies Miscellaneous Grandmapocalypse Sugar lump Seasons Ascension Milestones Shadow Achievements Shadow Achievements are achievements that are "either unfair or difficult to attain", and require more time and effort than regular acheivements. The following 14 achievements do not count towards the Milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them (click here to jump back up to the Normal Achievements list). Notes Updates 2.021: Add following achievements *15 Javascript Console achievements: **11 tiered achievements: F12, Variable success, No comments, Up to code, Works on my machine, Technical debt, Mind your language, Inconsolable, Closure, Dude what if we're all living in a simulation like what if we're all just code on a computer somewhere and Taking the back streets. **3 production achievements: Inherited Prototype, A model of document object and First-class citizen. **1 level 10 achievement: Alexandria. *3 cookies baked in one ascension achievements: A sometimes food, Not enough of a good thing, and Horn of Plenty *3 CpS achievements: Bake him away, toys, You're #1 so why try harder, and Haven't even begun to peak *2 Ascension achievements: Smurf account, and If at first you don't succeed *1 Milestone achievement: O fortuna 2.018: Add the achievement: Thick-skinned. 2.016: Add following achievements *15 fractal engine achievements: **11 tiered achievements: Self-contained, Threw you for a loop, The sum of its parts, Bears repeating, More of the same, Last recurse, Out of one, many, An example of recursion, For more information on this achievement, please refer to its title, I'm so meta, even this achievement and Never get bored. **3 production achievements: The needs of the many, Eating its own and We must go deeper. **1 level 10 achievement: Sierpinski rhomboids. *1 CpS achievement: Gotta go fast. *1 bank achievement: I think it's safe to say you've got it made. *1 total building number achievement: Renaissance baker *1 grandma type achievement: Veteran. 2.01: Add following achievements *6 cookies baked achievements: Panic! at Nabisco, Bursting at the seams, Just about full, Hungry for more, Feed me, Orteil, And then what?. *6 CpS achievements: Running with scissors, Rarefied air, Push it to the limit, Green cookies sleep furiously, Leisurely pace, Hypersonic. The CpS achievements also became steeper; the achievement When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour was changed to When this baby hits 36 quadrillion cookies per hour. *2 clicking achievements: All the other kids with the pumped up clicks, One...more...click.... *29 tiered achievements: Aged well, Harvest moon, Mine?, In full gear, Treacle tart economics, Holy cookies, grandma!, The Prestige, That's just peanuts to space, Worth its weight in lead, What happens in the vortex stays in the vortex, Invited to yesterday's party, Downsizing, My eyes, Maybe a chance in hell, actually, 101st birthday, Make like a tree, Cave story, In-cog-neato, Save your breath because that's all you've got left, Vengeful and almighty, Spell it out for you, Space space space space space, Don't get used to yourself, you're gonna have to change, Objects in the mirror dimension are closer than they appear, Groundhog day, A matter of perspective, Optical illusion, Jackpot, Defense of the ancients. *3 total building achievements: Tricentennial and a half, Quadricentennial, Quadricentennial and a half. *5 ascension achievements: You get nothing, Humble rebeginnings, The end of the world, Oh, you're back, Lazarus. *5 garden achievements: Botany enthusiast, Green, aching thumb, In the garden of Eden (baby), Keeper of the conservatory, Seedless to nay. *1 shadow achievement: So much to do so much to see. 2.0042: Add 12 Chancemaker achievements (Lucked Out, What are the odds, Grandma needs a new pair of shoes, Million to one shot, doc, As luck would have it, Ever in your favor, Be a lady, Dicey business, Fingers crossed, Just a statistic, Let's leaf it at that) and 1 clicking achievement (The ultimate clickdown). Make All-natural cane sugar a shadow achievement. 2.0034: *7 sugar lump achievements: Dude, sweet, Sugar rush, Year's worth of cavities, Hand-picked, Sugar sugar, All-natural cane sugar, Sweetmeats. *1 total buildings achievement: Tricentennial. *5 CpS achievements: Knead for speed, Well the cookies start coming and they don\'t stop coming, I don't know if you've noticed but all of these icons are very slightly off-center, The proof of the cookie is in the baking, If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing. *2 cookies baked achievements: The dreams in which I'm baking are the best I've ever had, Set for life. *12 tiered achievements: You and the beanstalk, Romancing the stone, Ex machina, And I need it now, Pray on the weak, It's a kind of magic, Make it so, All that glitters is gold, H̸̷͓̳̳̯̟͕̟͍͍̣͡ḛ̢̦̰̺̮̝͖͖̘̪͉͘͡ ̠̦͕̤̪̝̥̰̠̫̖̣͙̬͘ͅC̨̦̺̩̲̥͉̭͚̜̻̝̣̼͙̮̯̪o̴̡͇̘͎̞̲͇̦̲͞͡m̸̩̺̝̣̹̱͚̬̥̫̳̼̞̘̯͘ͅẹ͇̺̜́̕͢s̶̙̟̱̥̮̯̰̦͓͇͖͖̝͘͘͞, Way back then, Exotic matter, At the end of the tunnel. *14 building production achievements: Click (starring Adam Sandler), Frantiquities, Overgrowth, Sedimentalism, Labor of love, Reverse funnel system, Thus spoke you, Manafest destiny, Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night, I've got the Midas touch, Which eternal lie, Déjà vu, Powers of Ten, Now the dark days are gone. *14 building level achievements: Freaky jazz hands, Methuselah, Huge tracts of land, D-d-d-d-deeper, Patently genius, A capital idea, It belongs in a bakery, Motormouth, Been there done that, Phlogisticated substances, Bizarro world, The long now, Chubby hadrons, Palettable. *3 spell achievements: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, I'm the wiz, A wizard is you. *8 shadow achievements: Four-leaf cookie. 2.0: The land of milk and cookies, He who controls the cookies controls the universe, Tonight on Hoarders, Are you gonna eat all that?, We're gonna need a bigger bakery, In the mouth of madness, Brought to you by the letter , When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour, Fast and delicious, Cookiehertz: A really, really tasty hertz, Woops, you just solved world hunger, Turbopuns, Faster menner, And yet you're still hungry, The Abakening, There's really no hard limit ... Anyway, how's your day been?, Fast, Clickastrophe, Clickataclysm, Thumbs, Phalanges, Metacarpals, Finger clickin' good, Gardener Extraordinaire, Seedy business, (...) To crumbs, you say?, Endless cycle added. 1.0464: What's in a name, The hunt is on, Egging on, Mass Easteria, Hide & seek champion, Dematerialize, Nil zero zilch, Transcendence, Obliterate and Negative void were added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0420: Clickageddon, Clicknarok, Extreme polydactyly, Dr. T, The old never bothered me anyway, Homegrown, Technocracy, The center of the Earth, We come in peace, The secrets of the universe, Realm of the Mad God, Forever and ever, Walk the planck, Rise and shine all added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0414: Click delegator, Gushing grannies, I hate manure, The incredible machine, Never dig down, And beyond, Magnum Opus, With strange eons, Spacetime jigamaroo, Supermassive, Praise the sun, Tiny cookie, You win a cookie all added. Black cat's paw becomes a normal achievement. 1.041: Perfected agriculture, Ultimate automation, Can you dig it, Type II civilization, Gild wars, Brain-split, Time duke, Molecular maestro, Lone photon, Dazzling glimmer, Blinding flash, Unending glow, Lord of Constructs, Lord of Progress, Bicentennial, Lovely Cookies all added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for prism tier. 1.040: Coming to town, All hail Santa, Let it snow, Oh deer, Sleigh of hand, Reindeer sleigher added. 1.039: Itchscratcher, Wrinklesquisher, Moistburster, Spooky cookies added. Shadow achievement Just plain lucky added. 1.038: Wholesome added, Hardcore and Speed Baking series now requires no heavenly chip potential unlocked. Values for Baking (total and per second) changed. 1.037: Dungeon achievements added, Hardcore added, Speed Baking series added, Neverclick no longer shadow. 1.036: Leprechaun is a normal achievement again. Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, and Nihilism are no longer Shadow Achievements. Antimatter achievements added. Upgrader and Centennial added. Mathematician ''and ''Base 10 adjusted for Antimatter tier (although the descriptions aren't). 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, and Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very quickly. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and Elder calm achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, ''and ''Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, ''and ''Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, ''and ''Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia *There are a total of 20 achievements whose names are from the lyrics to the song "All Star" by Smash Mouth. **In the "Hey now" update (also a reference to the song) released on the 5th anniversary of Cookie Clicker, all buildings received a new achievement with parts of the lyrics: "With her finger and her thumb", "But wait 'til you get older", "Sharpest tool in the shed", "Hey now, you're a rock", "Break the mold", "Get the show on, get paid", "My world's on fire, how about yours", "The meteor men beg to differ", "Only shooting stars", "We could all use a little change", "Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb", "The years start coming", "What a concept", "You'll never shine if you don't glow", and finally "You'll never know if you don't go". ***With the exceptions of Cursors (jetmint) and Grandmas (alabascream), all these achievements are of the astrofudge tier. **Though the Fractal Engine and Javascript Console were added in later updates, their astrofudge tier achievements are also named after the lyrics: "Never get bored" and "Taking the back streets", respectively. **Additionally, "Well the cookies start coming and they don't stop coming", "All that glitters is gold" and "So much to do so much to see" were released separately in previous updates. *The "D-d-d-d-deeper" achievement is a reference to the song "Help Me Dr. Dick" by E-Rotic. **It may also be a reference to the theme song of Yu-Gi-Oh, which features the line, "Its time to d-d-d-d-duel!" *The "It belongs in a bakery" achievement is a reference to the line "It belongs in a museum!" from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *The achievement "I'm so meta, even this achievement" is a reference to the phrase "I'm so meta, even this acronym" (ISMETA). *The "So baked right now" achievement and the "Wake and bake" achievement are references to smoking marijuana. *The "Don't stop me now" achievement may be a reference to the Queen song of the same name. *The "Cookies all the way down" achievement is a reference to the phrase "Turtles all the way down". *The "The land of milk and cookies" achievement is a reference to the Bible, which refers to Israel as the land of milk and honey. **It may also be a reference to The Land of Milk and Cookies from Sharkboy and Lavagirl. **Another possible reference may be the webcomic Homestuck, in which a character traits involves 'Land of ___ and ___' *The "He who controls the cookies controls the universe" achievement and its description, "The milk must flow!", are references to the spice in Dune. *The "Tonight on Hoarders" achievement is a reference to the TV show Hoarders. *The "We're gonna need a bigger bakery" achievement is a reference to the line "You're gonna need a bigger boat" from the movie Jaws. *The "In the mouth of madness" achievement and its description, "A cookie is just what we tell each other it is.", are references to the movie of the same name, and the line from the movie, "A reality is just what we tell each other it is." *The "Brought to you by the letter " and "Cookie monster" achievements are references to Sesame Street. *The "Let's never bake again" achievement may be a reference to the first "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" video, which ends with the line "let's all agree to never be creative again." *The "When this baby hits 36 quadrillion cookies per hour" achievement is a reference to the line "When this baby hits 88 miles per hour" from Back to the Future. The "36 quadrillion cookies per hour" figure comes from the fact that 10 trillion cookies per second (the amount required for the achievement) is 36 quadrillion cookies per hour. *The "Turbopuns" achievement and its description ("Mother Nature will be like 'slowwwww dowwwwwn'.") are references to a commercial for the fictional energy drink Powerthirst. *The "And yet you're still hungry" may be a reference to the Enertron from the game Chrono Trigger, a machine that heals all injuries but then displays the message "But you're still hungry". *The "All the other kids with the pumped up clicks" achievement is a reference to the song "Pumped up Kicks" by the band Foster the People. *The "One...more...click..." achievement may be a reference to the video game Civilization V, in which after you choose to quit, the option to cancel reads, "Wait! Just... one... more... turn...". **It may also be a reference to the song "One More Time" by Daft Punk. *The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a novella by John Steinbeck of the same name. *The "The Digital" achievement is a reference to the Latin word digitus, which means "finger". *The "Dr. T" achievement is a reference to the Dr. Seuss film The 5000 Fingers of Dr. T. *The "Thumbs, phalanges, metacarpals" achievement's description, "& KNUCKLES", is a reference to the & Knuckles meme, derived from the video game Sonic & Knuckles. *The "Finger clickin' good" achievement is a reference to the KFC slogan "It's finger lickin' good!" *The "The old never bothered me anyway" achievement is a reference to a line from the song "Let It Go" from the movie Frozen ("The cold never bothered me anyway"). *The "The agemaster" achievement is a reference to the movie The Pagemaster. *The "To oldly go" achievement is a reference to the intro sequence of Star Trek: The Original Series ("To boldly go where no man has gone before"). *The "Defense of the ancients" achievement is a reference to the video game of the same name. *The "Gushing grannies" achievement is a reference to a "Dub the Dew" contest where members of 4chan pushed for the name "gushing granny" to be the name of a new flavor of Mountain Dew. *The "Panic at the bingo" and "Panic! at Nabisco" achievements are a reference to the band Panic! at the Disco. *The "Farm ill" achievement may be a reference to FarmVille, a popular online farming game. *The "I Hate Manure" achievement is a reference to a line used by both Biff and Buford Tannen in the Back to the Future films. *The "Can you dig it" achievement may be a reference to a line from the movie The Warriors directed by Walter Hill, although the phrase itself precedes the movie and was commonly used throughout the 70's before the movie even came out (as evidenced by its use in the song "Theme from Shaft" by Isaac Hayes in 1971). *The "The center of the Earth" achievement may be a reference to the Jules Verne novel Journey to the Center of the Earth. *The "Never dig down" achievement is a reference to Minecraft. It is said that the number-one rule of Minecraft is "Never dig straight down." *The "Rise of the machines" achievement is a reference to the movie Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. *The "The incredible machine" achievement may be a reference to the classic computer game of the same name, wherein the player would solve Rube Goldberg-esque puzzles, often with conveyor belts, as are found in most factories. *The "Yes I love technology" is a reference to the movie Napoleon Dynamite. *The "Need for greed" achievement may be a reference to the Need for Speed video game series. *The "It's the economy, stupid" achievement is a reference to an unofficial slogan for Bill Clinton's 1992 presidential campaign. *The "Acquire currency" achievement is a reference to the "Disregard Females, Acquire Currency" meme. *The "The nerve of war" achievement is a reference to the Cicero quote, "Nervos belli, pecuniam." (The nerve of war, money.) *The "Wololo" achievement is a reference to the Age of Empires series of games. The sound effect itself originates from the first game, where the Priest unit has the ability to convert opposing units, with "wololo" being the sound effect used. This is used for the same purpose in AoE 2, as well as becoming a taunt. This taunt would linger through both AoM and AoE 3. *The "Church of Cookiology" achievement may be a reference to the Church of Scientology. *The "Bewitched" achievement may be a reference to the TV show of the same name. *The "The sorcerer's apprentice" achievement may be a reference to the Disney film Fantasia, which popularized the original Goethe poem. *The "Magic kingdom" achievement may be a reference to the Walt Disney World resort in Florida. The resort is divided into four theme parks, one of which shares its name with this achievement. *The "The wizarding world" achievement is a reference to Harry Potter. *The "Far far away" and "Now this is pod-smashing!" achievements are references to the Star Wars movies. *The "Type II civilization" achievement is a reference to the Kardashev scale of a civilization's technological advancements. *The "It's not delivery" achievement is a reference to the DiGiorno slogan ("It's not delivery, it's DiGiorno"). *The "And beyond" achievement is a reference to the phrase "To infinity and beyond" used by Buzz Lightyear in the Toy Story movies. *The "Transmogrification" achievement may a reference to the comic strip Calvin and Hobbes, which popularized the word. *The "Gold member" achievement is a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers' Austin Powers trilogy, Austin Powers in Goldmember. *The "Gild wars" achievement is a reference to the ArenaNet game Guild Wars. *The "Gold, Jerry! Gold!" achievement is a reference to a Seinfeld episode. *The "A whole new world" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name from the Disney movie Aladdin. *The "Now you're thinking" achievement is a reference to the Valve video game Portal and its sequel, Portal 2, in which you are repeatedly encouraged to "think with portals". *The "Dimensional shift" achievement may be a reference to the new age concept, popularized by Drunvalo Melchizedek. *The "Realm of the Mad God" achievement is a reference to the online game Realm of the Mad God. *The "H̸̷͓̳̳̯̟͕̟͍͍̣͡ḛ̢̦̰̺̮̝͖͖̘̪͉͘͡ ̠̦͕̤̪̝̥̰̠̫̖̣͙̬͘ͅC̨̦̺̩̲̥͉̭͚̜̻̝̣̼͙̮̯̪o̴̡͇̘͎̞̲͇̦̲͞͡m̸̩̺̝̣̹̱͚̬̥̫̳̼̞̘̯͘ͅẹ͇̺̜́̕͢s̶̙̟̱̥̮̯̰̦͓͇͖͖̝͘͘͞" achievement is a reference to Zalgo.The text can be generated here. *The "With strange eons" and "Which eternal lie" achievements are a reference to the fictional book Necronomicon, ''created by H.P. Lovecraft: "That is not dead which can eternal lie; And with strange aeons even death may die." *The "Ever more hideous" achievement is a reference to an H. P. Lovecraft quote: "Memories and possibilities are ever more hideous than realities." *The "Time warp" achievement may be a reference to the song and dance of the same name from ''The Rocky Horror Show and, later, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *The "Time duke" achievement may be a reference to the Time Lords from the popular TV series Doctor Who. *The "cookie clicker forever and forever a hundred years cookie clicker, all day long forever, forever a hundred times, over and over cookie clicker adventures dot com" achievement is a reference to the popular show on Adult Swim, Rick and Morty. This is in reference to episode 1, at the end. *The "Be kind, rewind" achievement may be a reference to the movie of the same name. *The "Walk the planck" achievement is a reference to Max Planck, a German theoretical physicist who originated the Quantum Theory. It is also a reference to the supposed pirate practice of walking the plank. *The "Praise the sun" achievement is a reference to the video game Dark Souls. It relates to the popular emote and faction. *"If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing" is a reference to the Mythbusters. *The "A still more glorious dawn" achievement is a reference to a Carl Sagan quote. *The "The elder scrolls" achievement is a reference to the Elder Scrolls series of games by Bethesda Software. The phrase "Let me guess. Someone stole your cookie." is a reference to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, where a guard randomly talks to you: "Let me guess, someone stole your sweet-roll." *The "Tiny cookie" achievement's description, "These aren't the cookies you're clicking for", is a reference to the quote from Obi-Wan: "These aren't the droids you're looking for" in the film Star Wars IV: A New Hope. *The "A wizard is you" achievement is a reference to "An adventurer is you", the tagline of browser-based multiplayer RPG, Kingdom of Loathing. It could be also a reference to a much older NES video game, Pro Wrestling, ''having "A winner is you" as a congratulatory message. **The "A wizard is you" achievement's description, "I'm a what?", is a reference to the film ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. *The "What's in a name" achievement is a reference to Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. *The "Tabloid addiction" achievement's description may contain a reference to the phrase "Dingoes ate my baby". It could also be a reference to an actual headline that appeared on a British tabloid that said "Freddie Starr Ate my Hamster." *The "Moistburster" achievement may be a reference to "Voidthirster", a card from Ascension. It is also reminiscent of the bloodthirsters from League of Legends and Warhammer. *The "Coming to town" achievement is a reference to the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". *The "Let it snow" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name. *The "Here Be Dragon" achievement is a reference to a phrase commonly used in the 1700s by cartographers when talking about uncharted and faraway places on a map. This phrase was used to keep people away from these areas, as it was believed sea monsters inhabited them. May also be related to the easter egg of the GTA Chinatown Wars game. *The "From Scratch" achievement may be a reference to Carl Sagan's quote, "If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe", and also its description and name may be references to Homestuck. It also may be a reference to Portal 2, where the last voice line in non-cutscene gameplay is "It's been fun. Don't come back." *The "Nihilism" achievement's description, "There are many things that need to be erased", is a reference to the video Happy Factory. *The "Obliterate" achievement's description, "Resistance is futile, albeit entertaining.", is a reference to the Borg from Star Trek. *The "To crumbs, you say?" achievement is a reference to the Professor from Futurama. In episode 3 he is heard on the phone saying: "To shreds, you say." *The "You get nothing" achievement and its description are a reference to the film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *The "Third-party" achievement's description refers to the fact that a piece of software unmodified by third parties is known as vanilla software. *There are four more secret achievements, only legitimately obtainable by playing on the old Dungeons beta and exporting that save to play in the current Cookie Clicker. They will be properly released when dungeons come out. They are called "Getting even with the oven", "Now this is pod-smashing", "Chirped out", and "Follow the white rabbit". The description for each of these is, "Defeat the Sentient Furnace in the factory dungeons.", "Defeat the Ascended Baking Pod in the factory dungeons.", "Find and defeat Chirpy, the dysfunctionning alarm bot.", "Find and defeat the elusive sugar bunny." respectively. And finally each of their IDs are, 96, 97, 98, and 99 respectively. **The "Follow the white rabbit" achievement is a quote from the movie The Matrix, which itself is referring to the children's story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **The "Now this is pod-smashing" achievement could reference a quote from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace by Anakin Skywalker: "Now this is pod-racing!" *The "Faster Menner" achievement is a reference to a user of DashNet Forums known as Idler, who posted on the site with broken grammar, and created a suggestion post, entitled "Suggest (a discussion where you can suggest good thing, stick this!" that suggested that several buildings (including Faster Menner) should be added to the game. *The "Last Chance to See" achievement may be a reference to the Douglas Adams book of the same name, in which he and zoologist Mark Carwardine visited endangered creatures around the world to photograph and write about them before they became extinct. *The "Fast and Delicious" achievement is a reference The Fast and the Furious ''series of action films. *The "The dreams in which I'm baking are the best I've ever had" achievement is a reference to a lyric in the song "Mad World", "The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had". *The "The Ultimate Clickdown" achievement is a reference to the YouTube video "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" which was popular in the late 2000s. *The "Huge tracts of land" achievement is a reference to the film ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where the king of the Swamp Castle describes a princess as having "huge tracts of land". *The achievement "Dude, sweet" could be a reference to the film Dude, Where's My Car? *The "Reverse funnel system" achievement is a reference to an episode of It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. *The "Harvest moon" achievement is a reference to the video game series of the same name. *The "Cave story" achievement is a reference to the video game of the same name. *The "Space space space space space" achievement is a reference to the Adult Swim show, Check It Out! With Dr. Steve Brule - The Planets. The flavour text "It's too far away..." is also a reference. *The "Objects in the mirror dimension are closer than they appear" achievement is a reference to a commonly-seen warning on automobile mirrors: "Objects in mirror are closer than they appear". **The mirror dimension may be a reference to the Marvel movie and comics Doctor Strange. *The "Ex machina" achievement is a reference to the Latin phrase deus ex machina, meaning "god in the machine". *The "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" achievement is a reference to Disney's Cinderella. *The "I've got the Midas touch" achievement may be a reference to the song "Midas Touch" by the band Midnight Star ("I've got the Midas Touch / Everything I touch turns to gold"). *The "Phlogisticated substances" achievement is a reference to the phlogiston theory. *The "In the garden of Eden (baby)" achievement is a reference to the song "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" by Iron Butterfly. Its description, "Isn't tending to those precious little plants just so rock and/or roll?" is a reference to the Simpsons episode "Bart Sells His Soul", featuring the song. *Originally, the "Quadricentennial and a half achievement" flavor text said about that the last four have the same icon (all were blue) and it said that he (Orteil) will change it someday. It happened in an update, now so they have different colors. *The "Seedless to nay" achievement may be a reference to a "SoundClown" rehash of Tenacious D's Tribute, in which the line "Needless to say" is altered to say "Seedless to nay" *The "End of the world" achievement and its description may be a reference to the R.E.M song of the same name. *The "Sugar Sugar" achievement is a reference to the song by the Archies or to the flash game "Sugar, Sugar" *"Holy cookies, Grandma!" is a reference to Robin's "Holy ____, Batman!" catchphrase from the 1960s TV show starring Adam West and Burt Ward. *"Don't get used to yourself, you're gonna have to change" is a reference to The Professor Brothers - Future Thoughts by Brad Neely. *The "Green cookies sleep furiously" achievement is a reference to the sentence, "Colorless green ideas sleep furiously" by Noam Chomsky. *The "Galactic Highway" achievement may be a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy ''series by Douglas Adams. Early on in the story Earth is destroyed to make way for a "Hyperspace bypass". *The achievement "You're #1 so why try harder" is a reference to the Album Cover of "You've Come a Long Way, Baby" by Fatboy Slim. On the cover a guy is wearing a shirt which says "I'm #1 so why try harder". *The "Bake him away, toys" achievement is a reference to the ''Simpsons episode "Cape Fear", where one of the show's characters, Chef Wiggum, says the same phrase. Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements